The Infinity Jaeger
Summary A Reddit thought experiment gone horribly wrong: what if we took two Jaegers, made them pilot an ever bigger Jaeger and kept going until we ran out of people on Earth. The result? This monstrosity. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 2-B | '-1' Name: The Infinity Jaeger Origin: Reddit Gender: None Age: Several years (probably) Classification: Ultimate Superweapon, Meme Machine, Giant Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extraordinary Genius Intelligence (Piloted by the sum of all population on Earth linked together telephatically), Master Swordsbot, Extraordinary Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Large Size (Type 8; 27 septillion times larger than the observable universe), Body Control (Can control the energy output of its nuclear reactor and possesses multiple weaponry within its body that can be activated at will, such as elbow rockets and plasma cannons, etc. by virtue of being a robot), Energy Projection (With Plasma Cannon), Self-Destruction (Has a nuclear reactor for a "heart" that can be detonated), Ice Manipulation (Considering it's based on Gipsy Danger, it should be able to release cryogen), Heat and Radiation Generation (With Nuclear Reactor), Resistance to Physics and Gravity Manipulation (By virtue of not collapsing into a supermassive black hole due to gravity) | Same boosted to an enormously greater level, along with Large Size (Type 9), Acausality and Space-Time Manipulation | Same but wanked to enormously greater bullshit through the power of memes, Large Size (Type 69), Massivepotence Attack Potency: Universe level (Ends up as being 1.1x10^52 meters tall, which for perspective's sake would mean that an average universe like ours would look like an atom compared to a star ten times bigger than our Sun when put against the Jaeger) | Multiverse level (The theory assumes the Jaeger ignores our temporal dimension and becomes a threat to the entire multiverse) | Beyond Omnipotent (While not enough of a meme to breach actual Memetic Tier, it's notoriety easily makes it this strong) Speed: Massively FTL+ (If it moved comparatively normally to regular Jaegers from it's own perspective, it would be capable of crossing 3.9x10^35 light years in under 3 seconds) | Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Theory states it would pose a danger to the entire multiverse just by moving) | BIG Speed (So practically beyond Omnipresent) Lifting Strength: Universal | Universal, possibly Immeasurable | As much as it wants (Far bigger than existence, or nonexistence, or most things really) Striking Strength: Universal (Can kick with the force of 3x10^176 universes exploding at once) | Multiversal (Capable of destroying said many universes) | Lol Class Durability: Universe level (Is this big) | Multiverse level (Again, is this big) | Big Boi level (Much large) Stamina: Unknown (Runs on nuclear energy within its reactor core, which has been upscaled from the original Gypsy Danger and should presumably last as long as the original) Range: Universal | Multiversal | Low Internet (Isn't that popular of a meme, but it's still pretty widespread in the VS community) Standard Equipment: Blade, Plasma Cannon, Elbow Rockets and Nuclear Core (Probably) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses the collective intelligence of every single person on Earth, along with presumably an uncountable number of computers) Weaknesses: If one Jaeger is taken, it will presumably create a chain reaction that will destroy the machine (Though one would have to travel through thousands of universes worth of plating just to get to the first layer of the Jaeger). Since all the pilots need to synchronize their minds for it to work, taking out even one of them can potentially break the telepathic link and make the mecha much harder to control (Though it can keep fighting) Key: Realistically | Using the Theory's Assumptions | With the power of Memes Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Superman Prime 10 Billion (Superman who spent 10 billion years in the Sun) Inconclusive Matches: Elder Bill Sailor Scout Galactus God Super Saiyan One Million while he's in the Avatar State Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Robots Category:Mechas Category:Movie Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:YouTube Category:Memes Category:Wanked Category:Large Size Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Acausal Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses Category:Swordsmen Category:Body Control Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resistance Users Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Universe Busters Category:Beyond Omnipresent Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier -1 Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Serious Profiles